


satisfying the hungry

by LasciviousRoyalty (Voidromeda)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/LasciviousRoyalty
Summary: Sex with J.D makes Veronica realize that her girlfriend is a little too intense sometimes - and she can never tell if she dreads her passionate fucking, or if she anticipates it all the same.





	satisfying the hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 2:15 am to 3:15 am. I'm really tired. Sorry for any typos. Maybe someday I'll write M/F smut for these two.

J.D has an obsession with Veronica’s body, and she can’t tell if that is a problem or not. A part of her loves all the attention J.D gives in her bed, loves the way she spends hours just worshipping her, leaving marks on her skin where no one can see, and bringing her to repeated orgasms until she is wrenching her own out onto Veronica. Another part of her wants to strangle J.D because she either takes too damn long or likes to get Veronica oversensitive and twitchy before deciding that she is done with her.

Sex has never been as intense as it is with J.D, because Veronica now realizes that all of the people she dates in the past amount to absolute nothing when it comes to the intensity of her current girlfriend. She doesn’t know whether or not she dreads the way J.D builds her up to being pegged or to anticipate the burn of it being almost too much when she gets what she wants.

It always goes like this, just like right now; J.D will crawl into her room through the window, talk to her about this and that, maybe complain about some of the homophobes who make fun of her for being tall and ‘too tomboyish’ (in nicer words), before she turns to pin Veronica down onto her bed with a near perverse grin. Veronica will always roll her eyes at J.D, then let herself be taken in by the heated kisses – moans into J.D’s mouth and then gasp when she feels teeth sink into her lower lip and hands tug her shirt off.

“You’re insatiable,” Veronica gasps out when J.D hooks her fingers into the waistband of her skirt to drag them down, “don’t you ever get tired?”

J.D smirks up at her while she pulls her skirt down, mouth pressing into the bit of her thigh free of her thigh-high socks, and her answer is a bite to her skin to make Veronica jolt. She gives her a kiss on her panties, lets her mouth linger against her covered lips, and Veronica inhales deeply when J.D lets her tongue lull out and drag against the outline. She gives her another kiss, her eyes half-lidded with what looks like pure joy, and Veronica’s toes curl in her socks.

The moan that J.D lets out is disgustingly lewd, and Veronica presses the back of her hand against her eyes when her legs are put on her shoulders so that she can have easier access to Veronica’s clothed pussy. “You’re perfect.” J.D murmurs reverently, her tongue dragging against her panties once more before she finally decides to pull her panties. She lifts her legs up, her legs tracing up her legs even as her socks get in the way, and Veronica just huffs in what she thinks is amusement at J.D’s behaviour.

She shivers from the air that strokes across her vaginal lips, the feeling cold and odd, and she can never get used to it – it is one of the things J.D always praises her for, declaring her cute and precious over it, and Veronica tries her best to filter out the perverse compliments her girlfriend likes to lavish her with.

It is hard to focus on them, anyway, when J.D is using one hand to part her puffy, swollen lips, spreading her fingers out into a ‘V’ so she can easily stare at her wet core – her hole is soaked, her labia slippery with slick, and her clit is hard and begging for touch. She shifts from the attention, her own hands coming down to hook underneath her knees so she can show herself off better for J.D, and Veronica licks her lips just to take in how her eyes darken with want.

“You are a succubus, Veronica Sawyer,” J.D accusatorily says, even with a smile playing on her lips. “a demon sent down to tempt me, and make me worship upon the altar of her body.”

“Sometimes, J.D, you’re so overdramatic.” Veronica says hotly, though she is quick to choke on her own words when J.D – almost meanly – ‘punishes’ her by pressing one finger into her. She clenches up instinctively, tightening up around J.D’s finger before she sighs, lets her head roll back onto her pillow, the tension in her muscles unravelling. She loosens up around J.D’s finger and arches a challenging brow at her, just to see what she will do, and she sucks air in through her teeth when she feels J.D’s thumb press against her clit.

She moves her thumb in a slow, careful circle, feels her clit throb against it, and J.D moans into her thigh again – erotic, as if she is the one being slowly, gently fingered instead of Veronica – and she teases another finger against her hole. It is with a kiss to her stomach that J.D eases another finger into her, stuffing her even further with her long, pianist fingers, and Veronica’s breath stutters in her chest. She thrusts them in and out of her slowly, feeling the way her walls flutter around her fingers, and Veronica rolls her hips up with those languid, near lazy movements.

“So perfect,” J.D moans into her, and Veronica finally lets go of her own knees when she feels her rough fingertips brush up against her g-spot, “a demon disguised as an angel.” J.D repeats, reverent and loving, but she can’t really focus on her words when those fingers are rubbing against her g-spot and her thumb is still rolling her clit around, the squelch of her pussy loud and embarrassing if Veronica is paying any attention to it. She bites down on her lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet, not wanting to add more noise to her room than necessary, yet she can’t help her gasp of surprise when J.D’s tongue dips down to stroke around her fingers.

She feels the tip of that slick muscle press against her stretched hole, dripping saliva all over her while J.D eagerly laps at her, trying to taste her as best she can while a third finger teases her stuffed entrance. “J.D –” Veronica gasps out, eyes wide, and she is quick to silence herself with a harsh bite on her lower lip when those fingers inside of her twist around to easier press and massage her gland.

Her tongue drags up towards her clit, where her thumb moves away so she has easier access to her little pearl, and Veronica tries not to writhe too much as her legs push against her blanket and her hands curl into tight fists by her sides. Lips clasp around her clit and she begins to suck, making Veronica nearly shriek as both her clit and her g-spot are assaulted by pleasure. Her lip is bleeding now from how much she bites into it, trying not to alert her parents to what she is doing (and oh, how difficult it will be to explain their daughter is a _bisexual_ ), and her hips roll down against both tongue and fingers.

She can’t control each aborted thrust into that mouth and then down onto her fingers, her walls clenching down and drooling more slick around them, and J.D is relentless. She presses a third finger in, stuffing Veronica completely, yet she traces her full hole with her pinky finger as though wanting to give her _more_ and –

God, _God_ does Veronica want to take everything that J.D has to give her. But she doesn’t have her bag with her right now, which means that she doesn’t have her strap alongside her selection of dildos, and Veronica can only settle with the idea of a fourth finger spearing her open. J.D backs away from her clit and twists her hand around so that her thumb is back to playing with it while her mouth moves down to licking at the bit of skin not hidden away by her socks. Her tongue skirts along the edge constantly, and she nibbles at her skin, sucks, bites to leave as many marks as possible.

Her walls tighten impossibly when J.D manages to wiggle her pinky finger, all of her digits pressing together to try spread her pussy even wider, and Veronica can’t help it. Her eyes roll up, her hips thrust up into her fingers, and her mouth falls open into a silent scream as she orgasms. She gushes slick all over her hand, her palm her wrist, manages to get some of her face and some more on her bed, before she falls boneless beneath J.D.

Hot lips claim her bitten, swollen ones and J.D slips her tongue into her open mouth, rubs against the walls and then against her tongue, trying to coerce it into a wet dance. Veronica lets free a muffled moan into J.D’s mouth, her movements sluggish and lazy thanks to her orgasm, though J.D doesn’t seem to mind as she backs away to lavish kisses all over her neck. She makes sure not to leave hickeys there, however; everyone thinks Veronica is single, after all, and she can’t ruin that reputation just yet – not until graduation and when she is going to move out.

Instead, J.D shoves her one of her legs down and Veronica peers at her sleepily, curiously, and tries not to laugh when she witnesses her grind against her black-clad knee. She grinds her own need against Veronica’s knee through silk, jeans, and probably panties, her brows furrowing and her lips set in a flat line as she tries to be quiet as J.D goes completely still. Her body trembles, every single part of her tensing up before she exhales heavily and slumps over.

“I would’ve eaten you out,” Veronica offers, but J.D just shakes her head with a frown, “whatever then, J.D. Help me change my sheets, you owe me.”

“You should let me take them home,” J.D says with a nasally voice and Veronica just rolls her eyes, sits up, and then smacks her in the face with her pillow. “Okay! Okay – don’t assault the girlfriend. I’ll help you out.”

“Good. Next time, make sure to bring your – uh, tools, okay?”

J.D snorts. “Of course, my angel in blue. Whatever you say.”

“Angel, demon, angel, demon… you can never, ever make up your mind, can you?”

“You’re a demon in angel’s skin, sweetheart, and I can’t wait to see what chaos you bring to my life.”


End file.
